User blog:CerealBoxHead46/Operation: CLEANUP - Phase 1
Alright, Disney Infinity Wiki, here's the first phase of our project. This first phase will be very focused on one fairly small aspect of the games: toy packs. This includes three groups of things: Figure Three Packs, Toy Box Packs, and starter packs. All three follow the same page pattern. As you know, the toy packs are a small bunch. In fact, many of you can probably quote all eight of the members of the first two groups by heart: *Frozen Toy Box Pack *Wreck-It Ralph Toy Box Pack *Phineas and Ferb Toy Box Pack *Race to Space Toy Box Pack *Aladdin Toy Box Pack *Sidekicks Pack *Villains Pack *Girl Power Pack Then there's the starter packs: *Disney Infinity Starter Pack *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Starter Pack *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition: Wii U Bundle *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition: PS3 Bundle *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition: Collector's Edition *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Toy Box Starter Pack *Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Starter Pack (PlayStation Vita) *Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition Starter Pack *Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition: Star Wars Saga Bundle *Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition: PS4 Bundle Pack All seventeen of these pages need a lot of help to become what they are supposed to be; in fact, some of them don't even have pages. The following is the tentative page template for this project. ---- Future/stub/unfinished/update The very first thing that people need to see when they scroll through a page is a notification about the page's content, whether it is a future release, a stub, unfinished, or outdated. This way, readers know right up front if they shod be wary of the page's content.* NTBCW After the initial warning, the reader should know that they may not be reading the right page. Due to the many featured toy boxes we have here that have the same name as some of the other things here, this can be quite necessary. Thus, we have Template:NTBCW, which goes here.* Quote Next off, we need a quote that applies to the page. In this case, we may not have a quote for a lot of the pages (them being toy packs and all), but for the starter packs, it should be easier to get one. Anything will do. Just make sure that if you ever use a quote from a real person, please always add a ref to it so we do not ever misquote an actual person.* Infobox Next up, the infobox. Now I know what you're thinking: "What infobox?" Well, I'm about to make one, unless someone else beats me. It will be called Template:Toypack. Please fill this infobox out completely. (Not many things on wikia grind my gears more than an unfinished infobox.) Heading Now, at last, you can wrote the heading. Just copy and paste the following and fill in the blanks: X is a three pack/toy box pack in (applicable game). It includes the characters that are (whatever), those being (name them). It was first released on (date) at (place), but was later released at (place) on (date). It sells for (price), and was initially revealed in (place). Includes This should be a simple bullet list of everything in the pack, including the web code card. Release This section is to be a main heading - left blank - with three subheadings: Reveal, Release, and Reception. All three of these, since they discuss real-world events, should be sourced so we at least look like we know what we're talking about. Reveal This subheading should discuss how the pack was revealed. This is important because of the number of cool teases and reveals these games have had, not to mention, of course, the world-famous... LEAKS. Release This section is for one thing and one thing only: release dates. Specifically, it is for Dragonian King's special patented release section. This should describe every that date an item was released in any place, if there is more than one, in the US, Canada, and UK, plus pretty much anywhere else you can find. Each of these pages should absolutely have this. (See here for Zinky's reaction to it.) The general pattern for the release section is as follows (done here using Buzz Lightyear as the character in question): Reception This subheading should be for how the product was received by A) the public (sales), and B) critics. I will supply the links to add to this section later on. Evidently, from what I know, the three packs did not sell well, and I doubt that the toy box ones did, either, or there would have been more than one in 2.0. The Disney Originals pack I guess did not sell well either, and I dunno why it would have since it had no play sets. This section should also have a box similar to the one for release, only instead of release dates, it should have different product ratings from different retailers, how highly the product is rated on the retailers' websites. (Kudos to IJM for that idea.) We are using the same retailers for each page so as to keep it consistent. The retailers being used are: *Amazon UK *Best Buy *Disney Store *GameStop *Target *Toys R Us *WalMart Glitches This should be a bullet list of all trivia, like Zinker added to some of our pages. As you can guess, this section's addition means that glitches should not go in trivia anymore. To my knowledge, the only glitch that exists around the packs is the whole Barbossa/Mrs. Incredible wrong figure thing.* Trivia This section of pages has been greatly abused in the past, with things being placed there that very much belonged somewhere else. Let me establish this right here, right now: trivia is only for things that do not fit anywhere else on the outline of the page. Examples of things that do not go in trivia are voice actors (that goes in development), unlocks of the character (goes in games section), things that change about the character from game to game (games section), things that have to do with the character's development with regards to their media rather than the game (that should not be there), etc. Other than that, add whatever you can think of.* Gallery Most of you guys know how this works by now, but for those who don't, here it is. The gallery is to contain a maximum of three images and three videos, with no more of each; everything else goes in a separate gallery subpage, which means you would have to add Template:Gallery. However, I doubt we will get to that number of either media format on this page type.* References This is the part where you just write: References Franchise template Next down is the franchise template. If the franchise in question has one, add it. We have a list of franchises that have templates right here. If it does not have one, don't worry. The franchise templates will be fixed later on down the line, in another step of this operation. For now, focus on the pages in question. Categories The last step, of course, is to break out Disney Infinity Wiki:Category Usage and add all applicable categories according to it. I want all the needed categories added, not just two or three. To simplify things, all the packs are to receive the following categories: *Accessories *The applicable franchise (except in the case of the Multi-figure packs, in which case you just leave the franchise alone) *I also want to make Category:Figure Pack to cover all of these things, pending Zinker's approval. Please do not add this until it is said so. They do not get game categories (DI, DI2, etc.) since they don't appear in any game. (They're accessories, not digital at all.) * - This section is to be added as applicable, and does not have to be on every page. ---- So that's basically the plan. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please say so in the comments. I will allow some time to talk this over before actually implementing the plan; when we are all in agreement, Phase 1 shall commence. Thank you to all participants, Your Friendly Neighborhood CerealBoxHeadTalkEditsDerp[http://disneyinfinity.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Disney Infinity]19:41,8/5/2015 Category:Blog posts